This invention relates to a system for treating fluid streams. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a system and method for separating solids from a fluid stream.
In industrial applications, a fluid stream may contain solids. The solids may be suspended in solution. The particle sizes may range from larger diameter solids to extremely small diameter solids. As those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, it is desirable to separate the solids from the fluid. For instance, environmental regulations may require that operators separate the solids from a slurry. Additionally, the operator may wish to reuse the base fluid, and hence, the fluid must be purged of solids.
As an example in the drilling industry, the well being drilled contains cuttings from the subterranean well bore. The fluid being used to drill the well is an expensive, chemically enhanced fluid. Therefore, operators wish to salvage the base fluid for reuse.
Regardless of the specific application, there is a need for a system and method to separate solids from fluid streams. Prior art devices suffer from many deficiencies. Prior art systems do not allow for adequate separation of solids from the fluid. The present systems are not packaged in an efficient and well-organized manner. The prior art systems are bulky and can't be transported from site to site in a single package. The present invention allows the packaging of the system on a frame that can be integrated with a trailer allowing for portability and mobility. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to efficiently handle and separate solids from a fluid stream. There is also a need to add bulk materials to a recently separated fluid stream. These needs, as well as many other needs, will be met by the novel invention herein disclosed.